


Turn Back Time/ NCT OT21

by oooshescrying



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oooshescrying/pseuds/oooshescrying
Summary: You see, we are all different. We all have different backstories. But... We all are each other's destiny.
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 1





	1. Hendery's Backstory

December 27, 2006. 

Two young boys were playing tag. One chasing the other, their winter boots hitting the frozen snow after each step; the chilling breeze flowing past them. The oldest boy, Shaun, runs out onto the ice. He turns around and looks at his brother, Hendery, trying to catch up to him and smiles. Hendery sees him and starts to run faster to catch up. Finally, Hendery was able to tag his brother but was pulled into a tackle which lead for the boys to tumble over. As, they hit the ground, the ice cracks beneath them. The boys look at each other with fear in their eyes. They try to get up and make a run for it but it is too late. The ice beneath them collapses and the boys fall into the freezing water.

Shaun immediately reaches for his brother. Hendery being suffocated under the water feels his brother's warmth when he grabs his arm and tries to pull him up to the surface. Trying to not breathe in the water both of the boys begin struggling. Hendery starts to lose conscience, his eyes beginning to close, beginning to breathe in the water. As they reach the surface, Shaun pushes his brother onto the ice. As, Hendery coughs out the water that he swallowed he turned his head and sees his brother trying to climb up onto the ice. "Hendery, help me," said the one in the water. As Hendery goes to reach out this hand to help, his brother goes under but this time does not come back up.

.....

Hi! Your author here! Please comment and vote for this story. I would love to know what you all like about it!

sorry for the beginning of this book to already be sad ;-; but be prepared. before you get into the story, I want you all to know their backstories. 

Love,

Sehun :D


	2. Jisung's Daily Life

February 17, 2017,

Don't go in there

Jisung walks into his neighborhood convention store.

"Welcome to Limitless," the young cashier smiled at him.

He thinks you're stupid.

I told you not to come in here. He feels bad for you that's why he's smiling. He thinks you are so stupid, look at that smile on his face.

Jisung goes to the candy idle.

Just go back and grab the alcohol.

You don't need candy, you're already fat enough.

Just go steal some alcohol! No big deal.

He grabs a snickers.

"Cuz you're not you when you're hungry," Jisung says to himself quietly.

Shut up, put the snickers down.

Go grab the alcohol and run.

He walks up to the counter and puts the snickers down. 

The cashier had pinkish orange hair. He looked innocent. Like

He's not even looking at you.

He already hates you.

"That would be $1.75 please," the cashier said. He looks up and stares at Jisung for a moment.

He thinks you're weird.

He probably thinks you're ugly.

"Are you Park Jisung?" the boy said.

Oh great, everyone has been talking behind your back so much that he even knows you.

"Yes, I am," Jisung smiled softly.

"I'm Chenle! You probably don't remember me from when we were little but I can't believe I'm meeting you again!" the boy run from behind the counter and gave Jisung a big hug.

He's probably just trying to take your wallet.

What if he's a fake friend?

"Don't leave me again this time, please, " Chenle looked Jisung in his eyes as he asked this. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Jisung smiled .

You can't trust anyone but us Jisung, not even him.

....

hi! I wasn't sure I'm how I did this go around. But here is the life of Jisung.

Please tell me what you all think!.

-Sehun


	3. Winwin/ Highway to Heaven

April 16, 2018  
There was a cool breeze as Sicheng put his hand out the car window.   
“Hey, aren’t we supposed to make a turn up here?” Renyi, Sicheng’s younger brother, asked looking at his brother.   
“Right.” Sicheng turns up the radio just the slightest.   
The soft beats of Woodz’s Different flowing in the car. Renyi taps his finger to the beat. Sicheng softly mouthing the lyrics. Sicheng makes the right hand turn onto the highway.   
“Do you know how far do we need go? Hey, Renyi,” Sicheng taps Renyi.  
“Hm? Oh until the third stop sign I think,” Renyi puts in his headphones and looks out his window.  
Sicheng sighs and turns up the radio some more. The car vibrating to the bass of the music, the breeze slides through their hair. A semi truck passes the small car. On the side it reads Highway to Heaven.   
Sicheng smiles at the sign.   
“Turn here,” Renyi said.  
He goes to turn and as his wheels start to move right, everything went black.   
Sicheng opens his eyes and sees Renyi looking at him. He was looking right is his eyes, expect his eyes weren’t alive. Before Sicheng could comprehend what had happened, he started to cry. He heard the sounds of an ambulance coming toward him. He could see the lights flashing. He could see the glass from the windshield sticking out of Renyi’s head. Sicheng went to wipe his face.  
This can’t be real. I’m just in a dream.   
But it was real.  
Sicheng looked down at his hands that were covered in blood. Tears streamed down his face as he laughed. He thought that this was all just a prank. That it was all a terrible nightmare.   
He looked back to his brother. He was covered in blood. Both of them were.   
But Sicheng was still alive. Renyi was not.


End file.
